Here We Go Again
by lztigerlily101
Summary: Rose Weasley is Scorpius Malfoy's best friend, and he's the player of Hogwarts. She's given up trying to fix his ways ages ago, but everything changes in Rose's Fourth Year. With overprotective cousins, crazy friends, and one blond boy, what will she do?


**Hey guys, this is my first story, co-written by my friend and I, and we hope you enjoy it :)**

**REVIEW WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED (wink, wink)**

**Disclaimer- I am (obviously) not J.K. Rowling. If I was, would I be writing on Fanfiction?**

**Thought so XD.**

**And also, I am trying to get it validated on as well.**

**There, the story has the same name, and my username there is Dumbledores_Beard, so**

**I DIDNT PLAGIARIZE.**

Dear New Diary,

Oh lord. Not again. How did _he_ always manage to mess up my life?

I ask myself this question all the time. The only acceptable answer is, well, he's my best mate.

How could I, Rose Weasley, be best mates with such an annoying git like Scorpius Malfoy?

Well, it all started with a fight, some hair pulling, insults, and hexing.

I know, my friends and I are a pleasant bunch. But in reality, I do have an excuse. Look back to the first question.

Go on, I dare you.

Yes. THAT is my excuse.

A Weasley and a Malfoy, put together. Usually, you would think that we would be trying to kill each other by pushing each other in front of a truck, muggle style.

I always did respect those muggles. They are pure genius.

Anyways, it all started with a few hair insults.

The first time he insulted my hair was a time that I can barely recall. It was that far back ago, when we were innocent first years *wink wink*.

_"Rosie! I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts!" Albus screamed directly into my ears. I was grateful we were on the compartment now, away from prying eyes at King's Cross. _

_"Shut up, Albus."_

_"But Rosie, aren't you excited?"_

_"For Hogwarts, yes. For you screaming repetitively into my ear, NO!"_

_"Fine! But this is so exciting!"_

_"We've heard, Albus. We've heard." I sighed. The twisting and churning of my stomach blocked mostly everything else out. I was ridiculously excited, but also afraid. I didn't just want to be known as "the nerdy one" in the famous (or infamous) Weasley clan. I wanted to be myself. To be accepted._

_My stomach twisted into a knot as I tried to force the thought of being Sorted away. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor," I chanted under my breath. Yes, I was known for my brains from Mum, but Mum was smart **and** in Gryffindor, right? Right?_

_As the train ride progressed, we were visited by a couple family members, nothing new._

_Suddenly, a blond, rather pale boy strolled into our compartment._

_"Hello, Weasleys!"he said quite cheerfully. I eyed him suspiciously_

_"Who the ruddy hell are you?" Albus shot back. _

_"Albus! Didn't Uncle Harry tell you not to copy Hagrid's language?" I exclaimed, stifling a giggle._

_Albus whispered, "Yeah, but it got my desired effect!"_

_We turned to the boy, who now looked a bit sheepish, but mostly shocked and petrified._

_"Wow. That was, er, unexpected..."_

_"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Albus here may seem rather mean and all, but underneath, he's just a spaced out, lovable idiot."_

_Albus nodded vigorously, dropping the "tough" act quickly. "Yeah. _

_"Wait, WHAT?"_

_"Hush, child. Now, I don't believe I caught your name?"_

_"Oh, er, sorry. I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."_

_Albus snickered. "Only James Bond can pull of saying that."_

_I replied, "No shit, Sherlock!" and we both started laughing. I actually had a legitimate excuse for knowing this Muggle stuff, from my Mum. Then again, Albus liked watching the stuff that "Aunt Hermione" had too, so he knew about Sherlock and James Bond and all that too._

_"Oh, hey Scorpius! Want to sit with us? I see you have licorice wands..." I quickly said. Okay, so Dad told me not to get too friendly with the Malfoy _

_Scorpius looked extremely confused, but gratefully sat down._

_And then, his true, snarky self came in._

_"So, how did you know we were Weasleys?" I asked._

_"Well, only Weasleys can have that truly special shade of Ready-To-Explode red hair arranged in a rats nest style," he replied with a smirk._

_"Well, excuse me! My hair is a nice shade of AUBURN, with TOUSLED curls!" Or at least, that's what my mother says to make me feel better, I thought. As much as I loved my dad, I honestly would've preferred my mum's brown hair._

_And, I had the infamous Weasley blush. I knew my cheeks were turning a bright red to match my hair. Lovely._

_Albus and Scorpius Malfoy both started to snicker loudly._

_"What about your hair? Those are some nice shimmering golden locks! Only, they look better on my Veela FEMALE cousin Dominique than on a BOY!" I fired back._

_Scorpius stopped snickering and scowled at me. I didn't feel guilty—living with a bunch of Weasleys has pretty much removed **that** from my system. Looking at his forlorn face, I then felt the tiniest pang of regret for my sharp words—that is, until he opened his irritating mouth again._

_"Rat's nest," he murmured, sending both Albus and him into a fit of uncontrollable, quite girly, if I do say so myself, giggles._

_I sighed. This was going to be a long year._

_No, this was going to be a long **seven** years._

And wait 'til I tell you about the Great Purple Hair Fiasco. Yes, it has a name. I'm pretty sure they'll write about in an updated version of _Hogwarts, a History._

Why am I even keeping a journal? Blimey, I'm starting to turn just like Scorp. Except he calls his diary a "man journal".

I disagree. He is an annoying little boy, and I do not think that a sparkly blue notebook counts as a journal, even though he insists blue is a manly color and his mother picked out the sparkles.

Personally, I think he's hiding a fetish for sparkles.

Hey, you never know!

Anyways, at least I have this quill that Mum charmed for me to write whatever I say. Scorpius had an ordinary quill too, until I charmed it to be just like mine. His quill's also blue and _sparkly_. Once again, he said his mother picked out the sparkles, but I have my doubts.

I wanted to get a Quick-Quotes Quill, but when I asked Mum, she and Dad started mumbling about some lady called Rita Skeeter. Weird.

Anyway, back to the Purple Hair Fiasco.

_I grinned happily, having been just sorted into Gryffindor. The hat was hardly on my head for two seconds until it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Making my way to the Gryffindor tower with my newfound friends**( )** we saw Albus, who was heading to the Slytherin tower with his friend from the train—Scorp? Scorpy?_

_They snuck a look at the blathering Slytherin prefect and quickly sprinted over. _

_"Hey, Rosie!" Albus said happily. Scorpius looked at me and grinned. "Hey, Weasley," he greeted me. I racked my brains for the boy's name. Curse Dad for having the worst memory ever. When he forgot Mum's birthday…I don't know if our cat will ever be the same after having its tail singed from a fireball exploding from Mum's wand._

_"Hey, Albus," I started, "and…Scorp." I cringed as I settled with "Scorp." His eyes widened, and I knew I screwed up. _

_"Scorp?" asked Albus, frowning. "I thought your name was Scorpius…Oh well! I love nicknames!"_

_Scorpius looked slightly pained at the "nickname" that had just been bestowed on him. I gave him an apologetic smile, before walking away quickly to catch up with the rest of the first years._

_"Sure, you can call me Scorp…Red Rosie!" he called after me. I spun around quickly. _

_"What did you just call me?" I said, my voice dangerously low and even. Even though it was just my first day, I practiced magic at home and learned a **few** tricks from James._

_"Er…" Scorpius looked a little unsure now. I smiled disarmingly, encouraging him._

_ "I called you Red Rosie!" he cheerfully said. My sickly sweet smile slid off my face faster than lightning._

_"You do NOT call me RED ROSIE!" I bellowed. The entire student body of Hogwarts turned to face me, Rose Weasley. Albus was looking at me with fright. James was rather confused. And I could be sure that the entire Potter-Weasley-Whatever kids would be writing home to their parents._

_From the corner of my eye, I saw Headmistress McGonagall speeding through the hall. "What is the meaning of this unseemly shouting?" she snapped at random students, who shook their heads with confusion._

_Scorpius fingered his wand wickedly. "Maybe it's time for a hair color change…Blond suits you, don't you think? Don't worry. It'll wash out in a week…" he said mischievously. _

_Realization dawned on me. "Oh no you didn't," I growled. My wand flew out of my robes at the same time he whipped his out._

_I eyed my target critically. He was standing at the complete opposite end of the enormous hall, but I had pretty good aim. Grinning evilly, I shouted, "Maybe I could pull off the blond look, but have you ever thought about what you'd look like with NO HAIR?"_

_Our spells fired out of our wands at the exact same moment, mine red and his blue. I shifted to the side, hoping to avoid his spell at the exact moment that McGonagall stepped into the middle of the hall. "Students, I will not tolera—" The two spells collided and flashed bright purple. _

_I closed my eyes from the brightness and did not want to open them. For Merlin's sake, I was Rose Weasley, resident nerd, not Rose Weasley, troublemaker. Then, a sharp, clipped voice cut through my thoughts._

_"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Please follow me to my office."_

_I kept my eyes trained on the ground the whole way to the McGonagall's office. She sat down sternly, and I couldn't stifle a gasp as I looked up. Her hair was bright purple, I moaned quietly to myself. With a flick of her wand, her hair returned to its stiff bun—and usual color. Thrusting a tin of Ginger Newts at me, McGonagall eyed me beadily as I cautiously took a cookie and nibble on it._

_"May I ask what exactly possessed you two to charm your Headmistress's hair purple on the first day of school?" she asked sharply. If I wasn't so scared, I would've thought I'd seen the trace of a smile on her face._

_Scorpius and I were silent. "Well?" she demanded._

_"I'm sorry, Headmistress," I started, shooting daggers at Scorpius. "You see, we got carried away with insulting each other. I know my conduct reflects badly on Gryffindor House, and I should have restrained myself."_

_"Well!" Professor McGonagall looked faintly impressed. "You do have the Granger brain, with the Weasley spirit," she mused. "And Mr. Malfoy?"_

_"I'm sorry for everything," Scorpius mumbled, "I didn't mean to charm your hair purple, I swear!" His voice rose higher while his eyes widened while he saw the thick stack of detention papers sitting casually by McGonagall's desk. "I guess it's true that red and blue make purple then," he trailed off. _

_Professor McGonagall was not amused. "In the future, I expect better conduct from both of you, especially you, . You are a Gryffindor. Noble and valiant, but not necessarily hotheaded. And, you are in **my** House, where this behavior is not tolerated."_

_Guilty with McGonagall's chiding, I apologized again to her, and to Scorpius for provoking him further, though he really should've apologized to me to._

_Professor McGonagall's face softened as she took my dejected expression in. "Ordinarily, I would've deducted five points from both Houses and a detention each. Yet, it **is** the first day."_

_The two of us looked up hopefully._

_"Be thankful I'm in a pleasant mood today. You should not expect this in the future," she dismissed us crisply. Scorpius and I walked out, both exhaling loudly with relief._

_With the twisted logic only an eleven-year-old can conceive of, I stuck out my hand to Scorpius, who looked mildly surprised. "Friends?" I asked._

_"Forever." _

Sadly, McGonagall hasn't changed one bit from my first year to third. I've got to get started on McGonagall's Transfiguration homework (twelve inches on the uses and consequences of transfiguring objects to animals!). Mum would kill me if she found out that my grades were less than perfect.

I _still_ can't transfigure my teapot into a tortoise, but it makes me feel better when Uncle Harry told me he had to learn that spell and it took him a while too. If the Savior of the Wizarding World had trouble learning a Third Year spell, then from my point of view, McGonagall shouldn't be too worried about my tortoise having a flowery teapot pattern.

Exasperated,

Rosie

Is that Scorpius? Snogging some girl on the Gryffindor couch? Again? I told that boy that he WAS NOT allowed to snog on my couch. The one I sit on. Every day. The one I'll never be able to look at in the same way. "Oi, Scorpius!"

HEY! I thought I told you to stop writing! _F-finite Incantatem. _Ruddy quill. _FINTE INCANTATEM!_


End file.
